


Merry Christmas, Jack

by TheSkyrimLife



Category: Mary Poppins (Movies), Mary Poppins - All Media Types, Mary Poppins Returns (2018)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Trans Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkyrimLife/pseuds/TheSkyrimLife
Summary: Jack decides to spend Christmas with some friends.





	Merry Christmas, Jack

Jack didn’t much mind that he was spending Christmas by himself. He was at a pub, having a pint, and listening to the radio. He’d never been much of a fan of the holiday. Always had to wear a dress when he was a lad, never sat well with him. To him, Christmas was beer extravaganza.

He did have company, of course. Percy, the bartender, didn’t have anything better to do, same as him. He was an old man who hobbled around on a cane. All his family was dead or had long forgotten about him.

“Well, how ‘bout it, Jack?” He looked up. Percy was sitting on a stool and puffing his cigar. “We’s supposed to have two feet of snow tonight.”

Suddenly, Jack was interested. “Really?”

“Yup. ‘Least, that’s what the weatherman’s going on about.” He stood up and grabbed his coat. “Hey, where’s you going?”

“To shovel snow.”

   
It wasn’t a lie, surprisingly. He  _was_  going to shovel snow later, but not now, because he didn’t have very much snow to shovel. Only a few inches. He was going to see if he could string up some popcorn garlands. The general store a few blocks from Cherry Tree Lane had some, and he wanted to bring them over to the Banks children. Jack felt bad that he had forgotten about his newfound friends. He should’ve brought them a gift, done something kind.

The bell on the door tinkled as he stepped into the shop. Rod, the owner, smiled and shouted a greeting. “Merry Christmas, Jack! What can I do for ya?”

Jack scratched the back of his neck. “Umm...could I have one of those popcorn garlands?”

Rod looked surprised, but he nodded. “Sure thing.” Reaching behind the counter, he picked up the last four. “That’ll be £0.61.”

He fished out the coins and handed them over. “Merry Christmas, Rod.”

“Merry Christmas, Jack.”

Jack wasn’t sure why, but he was happy. Happier than he had ever been. Maybe it was because he had people to spend the holidays with, he didn’t know.

Whistling a merry tune, he did three sharp knocks on the door of 17 Cherry Tree Lane.

He heard scurrying and mumbles until Georgie answered, his eyes immediately lighting up. “Jack! You came!” He ran forth and barreled into Jack’s stomach, nearly knocking the wind out of him.

“Calm down, lad, you’ll kill me!” He picked Georgie up and slung him over his shoulder. The boy began to laugh.

“Woo!” Jack turned him upside down. “Father! Help!”

Michael appeared, his concerned face fading as soon as he saw Jack. “Why, Jack, what a pleasant surprise!” He was chuckling merrily at the sight of his youngest having such a good time. “Please, do come in.”

Removing the child from his back, Jack put down his things and took off his coat and boots. “We’ve got a turkey cooking in the oven. It’s not ready yet, but we’ve got some tea and cookies, if you would like some.”

He smiled and wiped the soot off his nose. “That would be lovely, thank you.”

The parlor smelled like cookies and strawberry tea to Jack, one of the homiest scents he had ever inhaled.

He loved it.

Jane was sitting on the sofa, sipping some wine. The second she saw Jack, however, she nearly dropped her glass to run over and give him the hug of a lifetime. (And a kiss on the cheek, to Jack’s delight.) “Oh, Jack! Such a joy to see you! Please, do come sit.”

He was dragged by his hand over to the couch where he laughed and joked along with the others. The turkey was delicious, and Jack stuffed himself full of the meal. The children loved their gifts, and he received more sloppy kisses from his dearest Jane.

At the end of the night, when he was suiting up and preparing to go home, he was stopped by Michael. “Hey, Jack, could I speak to you for a second?”

“Of course, is something the matter?”

The slim brunette man scratched his head. “I never got to thank you for bringing John home that night. Or keeping Georgie from getting swept away on my old kite. And proofreading Annabel’s homework. My children love having you around, and the fact that you are always there for them is very generous of you.”

Jack smiled. “It’s no problem, sir. I love doing it.”

Michael smiled back. “Michael. Call me Michael.”

“Very well. Merry Christmas, Michael.”

“Merry Christmas, Jack.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! I wanted to get one out by Christmas Eve, and I did it, at 6:00 PM my time. Special thanks to Lanore for their comments, they always make my day.  
> Happy holidays to everybody!


End file.
